Jean Clad Trouble
by Rugby Princess
Summary: Nemain, Two-Bit's cousin is moving from new york to Tulsa, expects it to be a normal stay with her cousin, but its anything but. During her stay in Tulsa she makes new friends and finds old, She makes enemies and has adventures  Sounds better than it is
1. Chapter 1, in which we meet Nemain

_Nemain_

I'm on the plane to Oklahoma know, and I'm real nervous and a bit panicky 'bout meeting my cousin Keith, guess it fits though, Nemain begin the Celtic goddess of panic and war, I have absolutely no idea what my parents were thinking when they named me.

Anyway, I'm flying to Oklahoma and staying with Keith till my parents and Marie come a few weeks later. They are coming later because it takes a real long time to load all that so called priceless crap my parents insist on buying. I guess when you make millions in the oil industry you gonna end up getting all kinds of useless expensive stuff or people look you funny.

I guess thats why people look at me funny sometimes. While my older sister Marie wears real fancy designer clothes, shoes and shades, wears real diamond earrings and never cursed in public. I on the other hand refused to were the ridiculously expensive designer clothes, shoes and shades, instead I wore jeans, old faded converse and a Chicago cubs hat. While she wore real expansive and fancy jewelry I wore flea-market earring, a small-army's worth of bracelets and my old dog-tag necklace with the words _Free__jailbird_written on it. While Marie was careful not to curse in public, I cursed like a drunken sailor when I was annoyed.

In a nutshell Marie tried to forget about the Marie that lived in the West side of New York, and I did my best to remain to stay the same Nemain that left the wild side.

I looked out the window and thought about today

My mom had woken me up at 6:00, thinking it was ten, and that I was going to miss my plane "COME ON NEMAIN, DONT JUST STAND THERE! YOUR GOING TO MISS THE FUCKING PLANE!" when my mom is worried she usually starts cursing " AY DIOS, QUE BURRA SOY! VAMOS, APURRATE!" She also starts yelling in Spanish.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at my alarm "Por dios,mom its six!" I yelled looking at my alarm "We have another two hour before we have to get up!" she looked at the alarm "Oh, well never mind, go to sleep" she said and left. I rolled my eyes, and went back to sleep.

Then at 8:00 she woke us up (Again) and we had breakfast, got ready, and by 9:30 I was ready to go "Come on Nemain get in the car!" my dad hollered from the car as I dragged my last suitcase to the car "We are going to be late!"

Luckily traffic was light and we got there on record time, which is an unheard of thing in New York.

Dad gave me some money, so when he drooped me off, I bought my self a muffin and started to daydream about my dream trip of the world.

_We would start in London, visit Big Ben, the London eye Buckingham palace..._

I sat there for a while, daydreaming about traveling all the world, _Rome,__Buenos__Aires,__Jakarta.__Last__of__all__I__'__d__visit__Greece,__I__could__visit__the__museums,__the__parthenon,__learn__about__the__Greek__gods..._

Just then the speakers crackled to life, whipping me out of Athens, Greece and back to the airport "IF YOU ARE PLANING RIDING THE EXPRESS PLANE FROM NEW YORK TO OKLAHOMA PLEASE GO TO TERMINAL 108" A loud voice of an overly peppy lady yelled

I quickly hurried over to that terminal and went to the lady at the desk.

"Well, hello there, how may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked skeptically looking at my patched up jeans and my grey sweeter and I could immediately tell what she was thinking _Why__is__this__west-side__child__talking__to__me?__SHE__CAN__'__T__AFFORD__A__TICKET!__IS__SHE__GOING__TO__MUG__ME?__WHAT__DO__I__DO!__IM__GOING__TO__DIE__BY__HER__GUN!_

Quiet an imagination we New Yorkers have.

Anyway, before the she had a conniption fit I showed her my ticket and asked her were I should bored the plane to Oklahoma

Looking relived she pointed me to an exit close by

"Just through there Hon" she said

I thanked her and entered the plane, walking slowly onto the plane.

A few minutes later the plane started and off we went to Oklahoma


	2. Chapter 2, the airport to pick her up

**Two-bit**

"Two-bit come on!" my 10 year old sister Janice said, "You cant sleep _all_ day!" she said and started to pock me.

I groaned "Elvis" I said, using Soda's nickname for her "just give me 5 more minutes, then I'll take you to school" I saw her roll her eyes "OK, first off its Saturday, and second off Mom's at work and we need to pick Nemain up from the airport!" Nemain! How did I forget?

"OK Elvis, this is what were going to do, go eat breakfast and I'll change and meet you in the car."

Janice nodded and left. I dull-fully got out of bed and put on some jeans and a clean T-shirt.

When I got downstairs Janice was almost done with breakfast

"Hey kiddo" I said " Do you want me to drop you off at the Curtis's house so you don't have to wait with me at the airport?"

Janice quickly shook her head to signal no

"Why not?"

"Dallas might be there"

I'd forgotten that Janice is TERRIFIED of Dallas, it began a few years ago, when Dally was new to the gang and Janis was six or seven, I had taken her over to play with Ponyboy and Dally was there, drunk as hell, cursing for all he was worth stabbing his knife, along with random kitchen utensils into a teddy bear. Janice was so scared she started screaming and I took her home, Dally still scares her.

"You certain Elvis?" I asked

"Yup" she said putting her now empty bowl into the sink

I shrugged "You call, now come on we have a cousin to pick up" I said grinning

"OK" Janice said jumping up and down "Let's go!"

A few minutes later I started the car, found she was acting up and called Soda to see if he could help out.

"Hey Elvis, how school?" Soda asked when he came, because while I don't do so well in school Janice LOVES school and even skipped third grade.

"Good, my teacher handed out candy yesterday"

"Cool" came Soda's muffled reply as he looked at Candy's (The car) engine, then he started cracking up

"What happened" Janice asked

"Well," Soda laughed, "I found were your older brother keeps his extra hair grease"

I looked in the hood and blushed. There in the middle of the wires was a can of hair grease right next to the engine.

"Oops" I muttered as Janice and Soda doubled over laughing, " So, can you fix it?"

Still laughing Soda nodded "It will only take a minute or to, now in the meantime, would you like the hair grease back?"

"Sure" I muttered and sat down " Hey Soda, do you want to come with us to the airport?"

"Sure, hey why you going there?" he said without looking up from the engine

"We have to pick up our cousin Nemain Wrynn" Janice said excitedly

Soda started giggling till he saw she was serious

"Her name is _really_ Nemain Wrynn? I gotta meet this chick, where's she from?"

"New York"

" Tuff enough, maybe she knew Dally" he said with a smile "What part does she live in?"

"Upper east side" I said, knowing he would never believe me

I was right "Ha ha man, now come on I fixed the engine"

We climbed in and I started the car

"Oh, I almost forgot" Soda said, "Here's your hair grease"

I rolled my eyes as he handed me the grease "Gee, thanks. Now come on, were late"

We drove mostly in silence with the radio on full volume.

When we got there only a hand full of people were at the airport

"So, were is she?" Soda asked hopping and looking around " Hey look, there's a girl, she kinda looks like you to"

"Were?"

"Over there, let me see if it's her." Then he stepped on one of the chairs "NEMAIN" he yelled, a 13 girl turned around looking for the person calling her name "OVER HEAR NEMAIN!" Soda yelled jumping on the chair, then he fell off.

Janice and I started cracking up as Nemain rushed over

"HOLY SHIT! Are you OK?" she asked

"Yup, I'm fine, you're Nemain right?" Soda asked

She regarded him suspiciously "Not as if its any of you business but yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Sodapop Curtis" Soda said, getting up

She raised an eyebrow

" Hey Two-bit, she can raise an eyebrow to" Soda exclaimed and Nemain turned, noticing me and Janice for the first time

"Hi Kenith, Hi Janice" she said rushing over to give us each a hug.

"Hey Nemain how's New York been?"

"Good, let me get my bags, K? I'll be back in a flash" and she want off running

"Wow, she's fast" Soda commented as we sat down to wait "But shorter than I expected"

"How so?" I inquired

" Well, your mom, you and Janice are all really tall and she's shorter than Pony was _last_ year"

"He's a boy"

"All the girls were taller than him last year"

Just then Nemain came back with three suitcases, one backpack, and a few other bags.

"OK, lets go" Janice said helping Nemain with her bags as we exited into the bright sunlight

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3 The ride home

__**Hi this is the author talking, just so you know**

**A) I realize this beginning is horrendous, sorry**

**B) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**C)Hi, how are you?**

_Nemain_

After we landed the plane at the airport I got off and waited and waited and waited...

I was starting to think that they had forgotten about me when a tall movie-star handsome guy started jumping up and down on one of the airport seats yelling my name, then he fell onto the ground.

After I ran over to see if he was O.K. he introduced himself as Sodapop Curtis (Wow, and I thought my name was odd) and showed me were my cousins were.

After I'd greeted them and gotten my bags we got everything in the car and (presumably) started towards my cousins house.

For the first few minutes we drove in silence, but then Sodapop turned and struck up conversation.

"So Nemain" he began "Your from New York right?"

"Yes," I responded

"What part" he said grinning like a cheshire cat

"The upper east side"

Soda looked at her skeptically "Your wearing frayed jeans, a patched up sweater and flee market earrings and your telling me your from the upper east side?"

I stuck her tongue out at him and Kenith chuckled

" Just because I'm not dressed in some big-ass designer's outfit and don't have butlers waiting on me hand and foot don't mean I'm not rich"

He grinned " Your all right Princess"

"Princess?" I asked

"Yup, thats your new nickname"

"Lovely" I commented sarcastically "So is your name really Sodapop?"

"Yup" he said grinning "You know anyone with an odder name than that?"

"Well, in New York there was a girl in my class named Raya, which in Spanish means line, so essentially her name was Line" I responded

"Are you serious?" Janice asked

"Hell ya!" I said grinning

"Wait" Sodapop interrupted "do you speak Spanish?"

"Yes, when we lived in the West side we lived right smack-dab in the middle of a group of people from Spain, and since I was always hanging about I picked up Spanish, I'm practically fluent"

"You lived in the West side and now in the upper east side huh?" He asked

"Yes, sir, have you guys heard of Mr. Kevin Wryyn, the guy that made millions in the oil industry?" I asked

"Nope" Sodapop said

"Nope" Kenith promptly added

"Yes," Janice said

"How is it that a ten year old knows know what I'm talking about and not you guys?"

I asked amazed

"I read the newspaper" Janice said

"Wow" I said "I have no other words, anyway thats my dad"

"Awesome"

"I guess" I said "but personally I'd rather live back in the West side"

Janice wisely decided to change the conversation " You know I have a real wired kid in my class named Jacob O'Ferral and he did a head stand in class yesterday, did you have any wired kid's in any of your classes?

I smiled "Well in fifth grade I had a kid in my class who was really wired, but he was my best friend."

"What did he do?" she asked curiously

"Well, he was real violent, once he stabbed a kid with a pair of scissors in art class"

"Well, then" Kenith simply stated "Wait Nemain, 13 right?"

"Yup, thats right"

"So you'll be starting eighth grade on Monday."

"No" I said incredulously

"No?" he asked, confused

"Kenith" I said amazed "I skipped seventh grade, I did eighth grade _last_ year."

"Same as Ponyboy" Sodapop muttered, half asleep

"OK?" I said confused, I mean Ponyboy? You cant be serious, you just cant

"_Anyway, _back to fifth grade" Janice said

"O ya, well some people thought he was completely psycho"

"Well, he did stab a kid..."

"So what? Anyway he was real nice to me."

"What part of New York does he live in?"

"I have no idea if he's even_ in_ New York" I told her

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in fifth grade he got arrested in April, and then left in May"

"Left were?" Kenith asked, clearly interested

"I have absolutely NO idea, I didn't see him for a couple of weeks so I went to his house and asked his dad"

"And..."

"Well at first he yelled at me that he didn't want any God damn girl scout cookies, then he came out with a loaded revolver, and after I explained to him that I wasn't selling cookies he called me an annoying little elf asked my what the hell was I doing hear and when I asked him were his son was he told me he didn't know and hell if he cared."

"Well, then, real fatherly figure huh?"

I shrugged "So how much longer till we get to your house?"

"Were hear" Kenith responded nodding to a one story brick house

"Nice" I said getting out of the car "Lot roomier than New York"

And although I never would have guessed it was also crazier, lovelier, more dangerous and a hell of a lot more fun than New York.


	4. Chapter 4 Ponyboy's sunday

PONYBOY "Come on Ponyboy, it's 11 O' clock, time for breakfast" Darry hollered from downstairs and I groaned "Just 5 more minutes please" "Ponyboy!" he yelled in a tone that predicted that if I didn't get out of bed in the next five minutes he was going to come up and drag me out of there by me hair if necessary. "Fine" I yelled, putting on a pair of (hopefully) clean jeans and walking to the kitchen "Is there any chocolate cake or chocolate milk?" "Both" he said "Wear's Soda?" I asked sitting at the kitchen table "Your guess is as good as mine, he went off to help Two-bit with his car and then went off to pick up a New Your chicken or something and then hung up" I stared at him for a minute "U-huh" I finally said "So when are you going to work?" "Right after I finish my coffee" he said "And while I'm gone you will..." I sighed "Do my homework, clean up my room and play some football" "Good" Darry said nodding "Well, see you later Ponyboy" "Later Darry" After he left I went to my room and got out my planer to see what homework I had "Oh joy" I muttered, I had homework in math, Spanish, history and English "Well better start then" After working on my homework for an hour or so and got math and history done when I heard a tap on my window, I turned and there, sitting on the roof was Johnny, Naturally, seeing my best friend perched precociously on my roof, I yelled and fell out of my chair "Jesus Ponyboy! Are you OK?" Johnny said looking worried I got up "Johnny" I said "please promise me you'll come in through the front door next time" He shrugged "Let me in?" I walked over and opened the window "Thanks, hey did ya hear 'bout Two-bit?" he asked "Did he get arrested again?" I asked unsurprised "For once no, he has a cousin who's staying with them" "What's his name?" "Its a girl and I haven't got a clue" "Wait, how do you know his cousin is visiting in the first place?" "Well, lets just say he was talking awful loud and leave it at that? "OK? Anyway, have you done any of your homework?" "Nah" "Johnny, you've already been held back once and if you don't start actually doing work for school its gonna be twice." He sighed "Fine, I'll start doing work later, you gonna play football with us?" "Nah, gotta finish my Spanish homework, help me?" I asked, knowing Johnny liked being the one helping me "Sure" We spent the next half hour or so conjugating spanish words, translating them and writing sentences for the words. "Ummmm" I said looking at the paper " Clock is reloj right?" "Ya, cept you spelled it wrong, its r-e-l-o-j not r-e-l-o-g" After a few more minutes of this I was done and ready to play football "Get the football and meet me in five" Johnny said climbing out the window "Johnny, you do realize you can go out the front door, right?" "This ways faster" I rolled my eyes "Whatever you say spiderman, just don't brake you neck" After grabbing my coat and a football I was ready to go "Anyone else coming with us?" I asked as we walked towards the park "Just Kitty" he said smirking I groaned, Kitty was my age and was possibly the most annoying human to walk the face of this earth "Why?" "Because she wanted to see you" Johnny said placing his hands over his heart "She's in love!" "Thats just fantastic" I muttered When we got there Kitty was already leaning against the wall taking a smoke "Hi Ponyboy!" she said excitedly "Hows it going" "Fine Kitty" She grinned "You boys gonna play some football?" "Not really, I mean we only have two people" I said shrugging She frowned "So what are you gonna do?" "Were just gonna toss it" Johnny said grabbing the football and pegging it at me We continued tossing the ball back and forth till lunch, when Johnny and I went to my house for lunch "Bye Ponyboy!" Kitty yelled as we left "See you at school!" I waved "Later Kitty" Soda was home for lunch "Hey kiddo" he said with a crazy grin on his face "What do you want for lunch?" I shrugged "As long as you don't try french cooking again anythings fine by me" "Hey, its not my fault the snails were undercooked!" "The were still moving one the plate" Johnny turned green at the mention of that disastrous meal in witch Soda had attempted to cook escargots of what ever the french word for snail is "How 'bout some sandwiches?" Soda asked "Sure" Johnny said "Fine by me" In a few minutes Soda had prepared a small armies worth of green peanut-butter sandwiches "So are you going to the DX after lunch?"n I asked "Sure thing" he said "Hey did ya finish your homework?" "Everything for tomorrow, and later I have to read some Sherlock Holmes books" "Sounds good" "Ya, you gonna be home late?" "Nah, I'll be home by dinner" I smiled "Tuff, you planing anything with Sally next weekend?" "Nah, she and her folks are gonna set up for Christmas" "Thats nice" "Eh" he said, sounding kind of sad "Hey, how 'bout next weekend we set up for Christmas?" "Can I help?" Johnny asked, clearly worried that it would be a family only thing Soda smiled "Sure thing Johnnycake, you can bring Dally to" "Gee, thanks" "It's nothing, hey maybe you can stay for Christmas to!" I don't know, maybe my parents" he didn't finish, but we all knew what he was thinking maybe my parents want me home for Christmas "No problem little man" Soda said, polishing off another sandwich "Hey, maybe you can bring a friend along" Johnny looked at him oddly "I don't have friends out of the gang" Soda shrugged "Make a new friend every week, thats what I try and do" "Maybe" Johnny said looking out the window We ate in silence for a few minutes until Soda announced that he had to get to work "Later" Johnny said, venturing to try one of the banana-jelly sandwiches Soda had made "Later" I said sadly, and it seems that Johnny could tell "Hey, Ponyboy lets go for walk in Freedom park" "Sure thing" I said. After clearing the table and cleaning the plates we set off to the park We walked till it dark As we headed home I asked Johnny if he wanted to stay the night "No, I'm going home" "OK" I said "See you tomorrow at school He just shrugged When I got home no one was home so I grabbed my copy of the speckled band and started to read On glancing over my notes of the seventy odd cases in which I have during the last eight years studied the methods of my friend Sherlock Holmes, I find many tragic, some comic, a large number merely strange, but none commonplace; for, working as he did rather for the love of his art than for the acquirement of wealth, he refused to associate himself with any investigation which did not tend towards the unusual, and even the fantastic. Of all these varied cases, however, I cannot recall any which presented more singular features than that which was associated with the well-known Surrey family of the Roylotts of Stoke Moran. The events in question occurred in the early days of my association with Holmes, when we were sharing rooms as bachelors in Baker Street. It is possible that I might have placed them upon record before, but a promise of secrecy was made at the time, from which I have only been freed during the last month by the untimely death of the lady to whom the pledge was given. It is perhaps as well that the facts should now come to light, for I have reasons to know that there are widespread rumors as to the death of Dr. Grimesby Roylott which tend to make the matter even more terrible than the truth. I was so into the book I didn't even notice when Darry came in "Hey Ponyboy" he said heading towards his room "Is Johnny eating with us?" "Nah, he went home" He nodded "What are you reading?" "The speckled band" "Good book?" "Ya" "Is is a Sherlock Holmes?" "Yup" He nodded and went to his room I continued reading till Sodapop came home and insisted I play go fish with him while Darry made dinner "Awww come on Soda" I said "Awww nothing, come on" he said "Please" I begged, then he got a crafty look on his face "Do I have to tickle you to get you to play Ponyboy?" I put the book down and played go fish with him We played for half an hour or so "Got any fives?" "Go fish" "Any threes?" "Go fish" "Twos? "Go fish" "Ones?" "Go fish" "Soda, do you have any cards?" "Yup" "Dinners on the table, come on" Darry hollered "What are we having?" Soda hollered "Hamburgers, now come on before they get cold" I grinned at Soda "Race you" "Your on" We ran into the kitchen, naturally I won "My foot hurts" Soda said sitting down "Uh-huh" I said smiling "You finished you homework right?" "Ya, Johnny helped me with my spanish" He nodded "Oh, hey Darry?" Soda asked with his mouth full "Eat, swallow and then speck" Darry instructed and Soda did so "Next week end were planing to set up for Christmas, that good?" "Sure" We planed what we were to do for Christmas for the rest of dinner "Well good night" I said later as I walked to my room "Night" That night I dreamed I was in a large room with Steve The room was full of light, and in my hand was a light switch, turned to on "Hi Steve" I said, looking around the room "Ponyboy" He said, his voice sounding far away, and I realized with a start that his eyes were closed "Ponyboy" he repeated "Turn off the light, its no good" I backed away "N-no" He took a step forward and I ran as fast as I could, as I ran I heard a terrible scream from behind me I ran until I ran into Two-bit "Hey little bud" he said "Why so scared?" "Two-bit" I gasped "You wouldn't believe wha-" I stopped cold when I saw his eyes, they were closed He grinned a cold smile "Ponyboy?" "Y-yes?" "Turn off the light, turn it off" I let out a manly little squeak as I ran away I ran and ran until there was an open door, I went towards it Stop, what are you, stupid? I thought, but it didn't stop me from walking into the room When I entered I saw the whole gang, minus Steve and Two-bit, there eyes were closed Darry and Dallas grabbed my arms and legs while I twisted and squirmed, but they held on fast Johnny stepped forward "Ponyboy, we can help you, just turn off the light" "NEVER!" Johnny let out an evil laugh "Thats what you think" I screamed and Johnny stepped forward and started shaking me "Ponyboy" I heard Darry say and I opened my eyes, Darry was looking at me worriedly "You OK?" "Ya" I said shakily "What you dreaming about?" Soda said walking in I thought, but no matter how hard I thought I couldn't remember "I-i don't know" "Well," Darry said looking at me oddly "Dallas is outside waiting for you, he's gonna take you to school" I nodded and after I got dressed and ate breakfast I went and got in the car with Dally and Johnny, who was sitting in the back. "Took you long enough sleeping beauty" Dally said annoyed "What took you so long?" I started to explain but he told me to shut up, put on the radio full blast and started the car, a song I didn't know started playing Sherry, Sherry baby Sherry, Sherry baby She - e - e-e-e-e-ry baby She - e - rry, can you come out tonight She - e - e-e-e-e-ry baby She - e - rry, can you come out tonight (Why don't you come out) to my twist party (Come out) Where the bright moon shines (Come out) We'll dance the night away I'm gonna make-a you mi-yi-yi-yine She - e - e-e-e-e-ry baby She - e - rry, can you come out tonight (Come, come, come out tonight) (Come, come, come out tonight) You-oo-ooh better ask your mama Tell her everything is all right (Why don't you come out) with your red dress on (Come out) Mmm, you look so fine (Come out) Move it nice and easy Girl, you make me lose my mind She - e - e-e-e-e-ry baby She - e - rry, can you come out tonight (Come, come, come out tonight) (Come, come, come out tonight). "What song is this?" I asked Dallas "Sherry" "Well, no duh, who's it by?" "Franki Valli and the four seasons, the song is pretty recent, you don't know it?" "No, how do you?" "Friend of mine" He said and I almost asked who, but I figured if I wanted to know I would shut up Dallas drove in his usual style and it was a miracle we didn't crash or were pulled over When we got there Dallas was still driving to fast as he pulled in to the parking lot "Dallas" Johnny yelled "STOP!" Dallas did and nearly missed hitting a girl who looked a hell of a lot like Two-bit "BOLLUDO!" She yelled and Johnny raised his eyebrows as she continued walking "Get out of the car" Dallas said, his voice shaky which was odd because even when he nearly hit Steve's grandmother last year he didn't even bat an eyelash "Why?" "Get out damn it!" He yelled Needless to say we got out


	5. Chapter 5, In which Nemain meets Johnny

Nemain

I sat shotgun in Kenith's ancient car, which I swear to god the car was older then my dad

"Kenith?" I said looking out to the window at the gray looming building outside "You sure this isn't a prison?" He chuckled

"Ya, I'm sure. Now come on, lets go"

I glanced at him "Don't you have to get to school?"

He laughed "I go here, because I sure as hell ain't Einstein"

I shrugged "Did you know Einstein couldn't speak properly at age 9 and his parents feared he might be retarded?"

"Nope" he said as he opened the door, I tried and finding the door unwilling to open I kicked it hard until it did

"Easy there tiger" he said "You don't want to brake Candy"

I rolled my eyes "The things a tank, it's not gonna brake now, or at any point in time because someone kicked it. Location of the office?"

He nodded towards the front doors "Right in there, try and get Regina, tell her your my cousin and she'll help you"

"And Regina is..."

"The blond one"

"Yup, that'll narrow it down, its only a really common hair color"

Just then a bright blue mustang came barreling in and I heard someone yelling at Dallas to stop, but it had to be a different one, he couldn't be here of all places. Could he?

"BOLLUDO" I yelled at the car, although I couldn't tell who was inside as the glass was awful dark. I kept walking towards the doors and barged into the office, accidentally banging the door against the wall and causing a really loud BANG

"Oops" I muttered as I sat down in one of those uncomfortable seats they always seemed to have and waited for the blond girl, who I guessed was Regina, to be done with these two guys, one with real black hair and three big rings and the other was real tall and had a semi-Beatle hair cut, both of them wearing by far the most ridicules pants I'd ever seen, they looked like they were preparing for a flood or something.

After a few minutes the tall one noticed me "Hey kid, the elementary schools down the road, this is a high school"

I rolled my eyes "No shit Sherlock, now if your done I'm trying to enroll."

His friend, the one with black hair snorted while the first one glared at me

"You got some gut greaser, especially when your just 12"

Was I really that short?

"13, thank you very much, now are we done here?"

The black haired one looked at me skeptically

"What?" I demanded "You think I'm lying 'bout my age?"

"Bob, Randy, why don't we talk during lunch?"

"Sure thing Regina" Randy said with a wink and Regina blushed daintily

When they left Regina glared at me " what do you want twerp?"

"Nice to meet you to" I said "as I'm sure you heard a few seconds prior I'm here to enroll"

She looked at me "You talk real funny for a greaser"

"Perhaps you do to, that ever struck you? Now about that enrollment"

She looked at me " Sure thing short stuff?"

I ignored her "What electives are offered?"

"Lots of things, now what do you want?"

"Hmm, art and photography please"

"We don't offer photography"

"Acting?"

"After school"

"Chorus?"

"You have to audition"

"When?"

"Beginning of the school year, chose something else"

"Creative writing?"

"Full"

"What's left?"

"Cooking"

"God no, I'll burn the school down"

"We have Spanish"

"Sure"

"You sure, it's pretty hard"

"I'm sure, can I have my schedule when your done?"

"Sure, it'll only take a minuet"

" You sure, it took at least a week at my other schools"

"Honey, only one teacher in each class takes kids who either skipped a grade was held back, and during two period only"

"Thats stupid"

"Honey, its efficient so shut up"

"What ever"

"Here" she said handing me a blue paper with my schedule printed on it

_Course Title__Teacher Name__Room_

_US History 9 AA Crowly, K 209_

_Mathematics 9 HN Freeman, S 132_

_Advanced Spanish Jasper, M 216_

_English 9 AA Syme, P 144_

_Health & PE Alder, H. Gym 7_

_Art Foundations Francis, B 122_

_Science 9 AA Green, C 166_

"Third period is everyday, and you'll have A lunch, and ask other kids for help, don't bother me"

"Can I have a map of the school?"

"No, now go away"

"Real helpful Two-bit said, yup she's _REAL_ helpful." I muttered as I walked out

"Two-bit?" She asked

"My cousin Einstein"

"Oh, of course, the two of you look a lot alike"

"Ya, been told that" I said rolling my eyes

"Sweetheart, here's a map of the school, and if you need anything, just let me now, OK?"

I nodded uncertainly and got out of there as fast as I could.

As I walked down the hall I tried to figure out were room 209 was and wasn't really looking were I was going. Suddenly I ran into someone and everything went flying

"Watch were the fuck your going bastard" I heard someone say in a real annoyed voice, although it was eerily familiar

"Sorry" I said ducking down to grab my stuff, which had spilled all over the hallway, the boy standing still "Lot of help, you are" I said as I finished grabbing my stuff and got up.

The boy in front of me had real clear blond hair, blazing blue eyes, and looked at me like he was seeing a ghost "Nemain?"

I looked at the kid, he looked awful familiar, but from were?

Just then the warning bell rang and I started panicking

"Ummm, excuse me?" I asked the guy "You know were room 209 is?"

He kept staring at me, his blue eyes boring into me "Over there" he said pointing to a nearby class room

"Thank you so much!" I said as I dashed off into my first class

I got in just as the late bell rang and went up to the teacher

"Hi, I'm new and got this class first period and" I started rambling until the teacher, a guy in his mid forties put his hands up and told me to shut up

"Sorry" I mumbled "Were do I sit?"

He looked at me in distain "You will go sit by Mr. Cade"

"Who?" I asked, confused and Mr. Crowly sighed

"He is the child in the far back with the scar, you are sitting next to him so that I may not see you ugly face"

"Oh" I said, unsure how to answer "OK"

I walked to the back of the room and sat next to the dark haired kid

"Hey" he said offering a small grin "I'm Johnny"

I smiled back "I'm Nemain"

He nodded "So you new?"

I nodded "Came from New York City, you ever been there?"

He shook his head " Never been out of Tusla"

I grinned "Then you must know Tusla real good, huh?"

He nodded and gave me a grin "Hell ya"

Suddenly Mr. Crowly grabbed a ruler and smacked it against his desk with a loud _CRACK_

"Do I have your attention" He asked, when no one answered he continued

"Well, we have a new student, and I trust you can tell who's new, but for those of you whom are just that stupid it is the female sitting next to Mr. Cade, in the back. Her name is Nemain Wrynn which, personally, I find to be the third stupidest name I have ever heard. The first and second being you and your brothers Mr. Curtis, respectively" He said looking at a guy in the front row with real light brown hair, that looked almost red from the back.

"That being said, today we are learning about World War I, you test will be before winter brake, so it will be next Tuesday, have fun studying."

He paused, and looked at me "And just so you know, Ms. Wrynn, you are NOT special enough to be excused from the test, so don't bother asking"

I looked at him in confusion, which he took the wrong way

"Oh look, the high and mighty princess Nemain believes herself to be _above_ such things as tests! Detention Ms. Wrynn and yes, you still must take the test."

I figured the best way to not die of humiliation was to just shut up, and yet Mr. Crowly managed to that the wrong way to.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Wrynn, are you _above_ answering me? Are you telling me I don't deserve an answer? Double detention, no make that triple"

Johnny raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cade" Mr. Crowly asked, annoyed

"Mr. Crowly, Nemain wasn't doing anything wrong, she just figured you wanted her to shut up"

Man, if looks could kill. Wrynn

"Are you mocking me?"

"No sir"

Mr. Crowly rolled his eyes and motioned for me to keep walking

The rest of history was pretty uneventfully, save for when one kid note

"That Hitler is pretty much always Hitler"

At the end of class I tapped Johnny on the shoulder and he nearly jumped a foot

"Sorry" I exclaimed apologetically as he let out a shaky breath

"It's OK, sorry what do you need?"

"I was wondering what your next class was, I don't really know this school real well"

"Here let me see your schedule" He said and I handed it to him

"Well, I have math, English, science and PE with you. Hmm, Pony has all these classes"

He said, muttered the last part to himself

"Anyway, just grab your stuff and follow me and I shall lead you to math"

I laughed "My personal knight in shining armor" and he grinned

_One class down and already a new friend, this is going very well_ I thought as I walked out into the crowded hallway _Although I wonder who the blond kid was. Oh well_


End file.
